


Coming home for the winter

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks curiosity has left him in a sticky wicket again.<br/>John manages to heal the fawn<br/>But when Sherlock is healed and the winter is approaching quickly, John can't get the fawn to go outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
As a youngling, Sherlock had always been curious and had managed to get himself into many sticky situations; fell down into a badger den and had to be saved by his older brother so he wouldn't get mauled to death.

Another time he had just got his first set of impressive antlers and had been chasing a butterfly through the woods, getting well and truly stuck between two trees, he struggled for a while before starting to bleat for his brothers help.

Today, he had stumbled into someone's back yard, intrigued by the vibrant and exotic flowers, down on all fours, happily sniffing about. His ears pricked up when he spotted a glass jar, curious he stood up and moved towards it, snuffling around it before deciding to stick a finger in and try a little. The sweet substance making him perk up, he grabbed it in both hands and happily went about licking the sweet berry substance up, thumping down onto the grass as he ate. Small content noises emitted from the creature as he slurped it up. His attention fully on the jar of jam and not on its owner coming to clean his breakfast dishes up.


	2. Bit of a situation.

John hummed as he set the mornings newspaper aside, he had decided to eat breakfast in the garden this morning as it was a beautiful spring morning. Finishing his toast he stood to check his mailbox before cleaning a few dishes up.

When he walked back out, tutting at the letter he had received, he didn't notice the creature greedily munching his jam for a moment. When he did he let out a little yelp causing the animal to look up and let out a loud bleat before scrabbling towards the fence, getting horribly tangled up in the meshed fence. He kept bleating and snorting in distress, struggling, only to get more tangled up.

John stared in horror as he watched the fawn get more and more tangled up, he didn't know what to do, should he call the RSPCA, or try and calm it to untangle it?  
When his brain came back from its wobbler, John put the letter on the table and decided it best to try and help the animal in his fence. He approached it, avoiding flying hooves and antlers.

"Hey! Hey, calm down, I'll help you" John said firmly, trying to calm the flailing fawn, causing only more hoots and snorts to escape the human. 

John stood back a little and tried to think of what to do to get the animal free, only to be pulled from them with and almighty howl of pain as the fence cut the fawns flesh. By this point John was getting a little distressed himself, he hated to see anything hurt and hated not knowing how to help him more.

By this point the animal had stopped moving in attempt to stop the pain, he was panting heavily, letting out a listless bleat every now and again.  
John took a deep breath and gently crouched beside the animal, laying a steady hand on the fawns shoulder causing him to jump a little on contact, looking at the human with uncertainty.

John thought for a moment before grabbing the jam jar, offering it to the fawn as its hands where free. The fawn snatched it and continued where he had left off.  
After a moment, John started to untangle the animal, careful not to injure the animal further, working hastily. When the creature was successfully freed, John was surprised to see that he didn't budge and let out a disappointed sigh that the jar was empty.

"Stay here" John said, holding his hands out as a signal to stay still before standing to grab a full jar of jam and a first aid kit to tend to the wound on his leg.  
When he returned he sat opposite the fawn and offered the full jar to the animal after removing the lid, the fawn grabbed the jar and started to devour the contents. John tried to remove the empty jar, causing the fawn to grunt and snatch it back, making sure the human knew it was his and he wanted to keep it.

"Right" John chuckled as he started on cleaning the cut up, earning an agitated stare from the creature that was soon replaced by a bleat of satisfaction as he fished a whole strawberry out of the jar and ate it.

John carefully wrapped the animals ankle up in a bandage, a faint look of curiosity crossed the animals face as he waggled his ankle, wanting an explanation as to what John had put on him.


	3. Thumps in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie before I die due to a massive headache and OMG OVER 300 VIEWS OVER NIGHT WTF GUYS THANK YOU

The human chuckled at Sherlock as he was once again enthralled in the now almost empty jam jar. Sherlock snorted at him and waved the jar at the human, wanting more.

The human shook his head and spoke in a vaguely familiar language, trying to help Sherlock up, causing a commotion of hoots and bleats, not wanting to be moved an inch. He grumbled as he was slowly lifted, Sherlock grabbed his jars and pressed his cold, and now sticky nose to the humans face, his ears pricked up as he snuffled the human, using his free hand to pull the humans head around to inspect it as he was lead slowly towards the brick mound.

Once they where in, Sherlock pulled away from the human, limping towards the sofa, curious as to what the squishy squares where. His ears swivelling like satellites at every sound. A tentative hand moving towards a blanket, still a little weary of the human.  
When the human sat in his chair, Sherlock smushed himself into a warm corner with a squishy square and a blanket, arranging his two jars in front of himself, his human features where arranged in a quizzical expression as he fiddled with his thick mop of hair.

After a moment he had settled enough to want to go to sleep, his hands working on rubbing the scarce bits of exposed skin, a little cold. Flinching when the human helped him wrap up in the blanket and place the pillow behind his head, letting out a small thankful snort, Sherlock snuggled down and closed his eyes. Drifting off slowly.

Sherlock woke when it was all dark, the human had left him some water and a plate of random things he'd thought Sherlock might like to eat. Sherlocks ears swivelled as he looked around, dipping his head to drink the water before shifting to have a look around. His tail in the air as he looked around curiously, smelling the new smells, letting out a grunt when he accidentally knocked something off the coffee table with his antlers, causing an almighty crash.  
The fawn bolted back into his corner and stared out from under the blanket, letting out a loud bleat as the human padded down in his dressing gown, frowning at Sherlock.  
Sherlock bleated again, trying to make the human understand there was danger.

The human took a deep breath and shifted to soothe Sherlock, stroking his shoulders, murmuring soft words of encouragement to him.

Sherlock stood with the human and let him lead the way up some stairs, laying him on a big soft square. Sherlock let out a soft grunt at the human as he sorted out a blanket and a pillow on the floor, leaving the bed free so Sherlock could sleep easy.  
Both drifted off after a few minutes.


	4. Gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry for the lateness of this, been busy with newspaper interviews and head shaving  
> Going to an awards ceremony tonight, so y'know

When John woke, the fawn was sitting playing with Johns clothes, a jumper caught in his antlers and a sock on his hand, curiously poking at a t-shirt.  
John chuckled as he stood and shifted to help him into the jumper properly, putting the sock on his hoof, finding the other and put it on the other hoof.

The fawn let out a triumphant bleat before thrusting a book at John, opening it and pointed at a name.  
"Sherlock?" John asked and looked back at him.  
The fawn nodded and grinned.  
"You're called Sherlock?" He asked as he watched the animal.  
The fawn nodded again, and rolled his eyes, as if to say "Yes of course is it really that hard?".  
John chuckled and nodded.  
"Okay, Sherlock, nice to meet you, I'm John" He said offering a hand to Sherlock to shake.  
Sherlock sniffed his hand before licking it, smiling.

John chuckled and helped him up, going to make breakfast. When he offered Sherlock various foods, he decided that toast, slavered in jam for them both, would be best.  
Sherlock ate his greedily as John made a cup of tea.  
When Sherlock had finished, he let out a bleat to get Johns attention.  
"Want more?" John asked.  
Sherlock shook his head and let out a few strangled sounds.  
"J-Aun!" He said, looking exited, his little tail going mad between him and the seat.  
John blinked before grinning, nodding at Sherlock encouraging him.  
"J-J... Jawn!" He said with a huge grin.  
John thought for a moment.  
"You... You should go back home" John murmured.  
Sherlock shrugged as John opened the door for him, looking disinterested for a moment before standing, snuffling Johns face as if to say 'One minute'.  
As the animal padded out, John looked a little saddened, watching as Sherlock hopped the fence.

John sighed and cleaned up, assuming the Fawn was gone forever.  
He sat down with a cup of tea and the news paper, humming quietly.

After an hour or so, a loud hoot came from the garden.  
John jumped and scrambled to the back door, Sherlock was standing cradling something.  
John grinned at Sherlock before moving closer to see what he was cradling.  
Sherlock thrust his arms out, to show John a baby rabbit fast asleep in his hands, John chuckled and leant up to kiss Sherlocks cheek, causing the fawn to look confused.


	5. Meet the family

A few months had passed, Sherlocks ankle had healed perfectly. John was able to calculate when Sherlock was off into the woods for a few hours, for what he assumed was to relieve himself and bathe in a near by stream, judging by how sodden his fur was when he returned.

Today Sherlock had returned with a youngling, presenting him to John with a stupid grin.  
"JAUN!" He honked happily as he held the young fawn up, causing him to squirm in discomfort  
John looked up from his phone and blinked, moving over to take the young fawn from Sherlock, holding him like a toddler, on his hip.  
"Who's this?" He asked, the young fawn looked at John horrified.  
"P-Peet... Er?" He asked, wondering if it was right, John smiled and nodded before Sherlock was bleating and snorting at Peter before running into the house to retreive a jar of jam, waving it at the youngling, urging him to try some.

After a little while Peter had settled down and was running around with Sherlock in the garden, bleating and snorting happily. When he started to get tired he crawled sleepily into Johns lap.  
Sherlock padded over, talking to Peter in his native language and nodded, looking up at John, offering a hand.  
John took his hand before he was lead to the fence, getting helped over as he clung to the young fawn, wondering where they where going.  
"Lived here" Sherlock got out in a series of stutters as they walked into the woods together.

After a small walk, it became apparent that there where more than just a few of Sherlocks kind. There was a whole network of small dwellings, twenty or so fawns milling around, until they saw John that is.  
Peter wiggled in Johns arms, wanting to be down to see his mother. When John let him down Sherlock let out a soft snort and pulled the human close, starting to mutter something to the others in his own language.

John looked at a fawn female approaching him, sniffing the air timidly, her ears pressed firmly to her head before looking at Sherlock.  
Sherlock snorted at her and happily snuffled Johns ear, causing him to giggle and squirm in the others arms.  
The female moved closer and grabbed his hand to examine, before pulling him towards a log, trying to yank his clothes off.  
Sherlock let out a warning growl and pulled John back.  
"N... No!" He shouted, keeping his human close.  
"My Jaun" He warned, smiling at John as the others gathered around.

From what John could see there where different deer hybrids, some had long pointy fangs, some had smooth orange fur with distinct white markings. They all looked different, some had paintings on their chests, some had wood through their ears, others with leaves and vines decorating their antlers, one had a small, dried out mole from a farmers fence, hanging from a necklace.  
John looked up at Sherlock and grinned, Sherlock looked down and smiled, leading him to a fawn that hadn't moved since his arrival.  
"B.. Brother" He said, pointing at the ginger fawn.  
"Why is there a human here?" The other asked in perfect English.  
Sherlock threw himself into a story, waggling his healed leg at the other. John couldn't understand Sherlock but got the general gist.  
After a moment the fawn smiled at John.  
"Nice to meet you. Keep him safe over the winter" Sherlocks brother murmured.  
"Of course... Do you hibernate...?" he asked dumbly.  
"No, but we get sluggish and sleep more... Brother dearest gets a lot of fur in" He added, looking at Sherlock with a brow risen. Sherlock huffed at him and crossed his arms trying to hide the thick fur developing on his lower stomach.

John smiled and nodded, looking at Sherlock with soft eyes.  
"I'll keep him safe" He promised to the older fawn, Sherlock grinned and dragged John back home, helping him over the fence again.  
John was still smiling when they got in, noticing Sherlock was rubbing his own cold skin. John patted his arms, indicating for him to lift them so he could pull Sherlocks jumper over his antlers.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the lack of the next chapter, my lappy I'd broken and I'm sure I have the flu but whilst I'm ill in bed I'll compile a fic rec list for you guys


	7. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the series

When winter was upon England Sherlock was falling asleep constantly and refused to go outside to relieve himself and John was at his wits end.  
This morning Sherlock was doubled over with pain, bleating loudly.  
"Sherlock, do you want me to show you how to use the toilet?" John asked softly, gently stroking his upper arm, Sherlock nodded.  
John helped him up the stairs and explained how to use the toilet before stepping out to let Sherlock have his privacy.

When Sherlock had finished he padded out, looking more than a little relieved.  
"Better?" John asked and Sherlock nodded before yawning.  
"Want food before you fall asleep again?" John chuckled softly.  
"Yes" Sherlock mumbled, leaning into Johns side as they walked into the kitchen.  
John made him some honey slavered toast and a glass of water, Sherlock happily guzzled it down before scuttling into the living room, curling up beside the radiator, starting to drift off slowly.  
John smiled softly, he knew it was going to be a long winter, what with Sherlock asleep basically all day.

John watched over Sherlock all winter and didn't loose his rag once.  
When the last flake of snow melted, Sherlock ventured out to see the others~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a smutty secret chapter?? Do tell me.


End file.
